La prochaine fois
by ptit lu
Summary: Danny décide de tenir une promesse... Death-fic !


La prochaine fois.

L'endroit était calme cette nuit là, rien d'autre que le bruit des chariots poussés par les infirmières, ne venait troublé le calme régnant sur le service des soins intensifs de Honolulu. Tout aurait pu paraître normal à l'exception de cet homme encore présent dans la salle d'attente à une heure ou toutes visites étaient interdites. Il avait tout juste consentis à quitter la chambre de son compagnon, pas parce que le médecin le menacer d'appeler la police, après tout n'était il pas lui même de la police ? Mais plutôt parce que son compagnon avait enfin sombré dans un sommeil calme. Et bien qu'il était mort de peur à l'idée que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il le contemplait, il avait quitté la chambre pour venir trouvé refuge dans cette salle d'attente. Assis là, attendant désespérément que l'heure tourne, il se remémora ce qui es avaient menés à ce dénouement si funeste. Et dire que tout ceci avait débuté la veille. L'équipe était sur les traces d'un dealer qui distribuer une nouvelle drogue, complètement synthétique. L'opération se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un bête courant d'air ne vienne tout perturber et que Steve n'en inhale un peu. Sauf que la potion n'avait pas seulement fait plané le commandant, elle l'avait aussi empoisonné. Pour une raison inconnue de tous, la drogue s'était changé en un puissant poison sans antidote connu, car nouveau sur le marché. Même si des échantillons de sang avaient été envoyés dans les plus grands centres de recherches du pays, l'état de Steve se détériorai rapidement, malgré le filtrage quasi continue de son sang, ses organes continuaient de se nécroser à grande vitesse.

Danny ne savait plus quoi faire, Steve était devenu son unique raison de vivre, depuis que sa princesse n'avait pas survécu à un accident de voiture, deux ans auparavant. Le SEAL avait d'abord aidé son ami, puis son amant à réapprendre à vivre sans s'enfermer dans le souvenir. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se sortir là tête de l'eau, et pourtant on lui retirait son oxygène, son SEAL.

D'un seul coup Danny se mit à suffoquer, cet endroit l'oppressait, il ressentait le besoin immédiat de sortir de cet hôpital qui ne lui apportait que du malheur. Assis dans la Camaro, Danny ne put retenir ses larmes tandis que les souvenirs de Steve et lui lui revenaient en mémoire. Leurs premières rencontre, plus qu'explosive dans la maison de McGarrett, leurs premières missions, et enfin ce soir là ou Steve l'avait retrouvé sur ce pont, ce même pont ou 1 mois auparavant sa princesse avait perdu la vie. Il avait fallu 1 mois à Danny pour réaliser qu'il ne reverrai plus jamais sa fille, alors il était venu sur ce pont, puis l'avais enjambé, au moment même ou il se mit à pleuvoir.

Gracie n'a pas l'air heureuse de te voir ici, déclara Steve en enjambant également la rambarde.

Quoi ? Demanda Danny, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre son petit chat et le temps.

Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, ou m^me juste inquiète pour toi, il pleuvait, comme maintenant.

Que fais tu là Steve ? Demanda Danny, soudainement fatigué.

Tu sais très bien, Babe, je te l'ai dis. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu sautes, je saute.

Et Mary , Tu n'as pas pensé à elle. Tu es sa seule famille, tu n'as pas le droit d'être égoïste Steven.

C'est toi qui est égoïste Daniel. Tu es prêt à me laisser tombé, alors que tu m'as promis que ça n'arriverai jamais.

Écoute, je... commença Danny.

Avant de se faire ramené de l'autre côté de la rambarde par Steve qui était revenu d'un bond sur le pont, puis de se faire ravir les lèvres par l'ex SEAL et tout cela en moins de 10 secondes.

c'est toi ma famille, Daniel. Je tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne le penses, et apparemment tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir compris. Je peux pas te laissé c'est au delà de mes force, S'il te plaît, Babe, s'il te plaît restes avec moi et laisses moi t'aider.

Et Danny l'avait laissé faire, certes cela avait pris du temps au deux hommes pour se mettre en accord. Danny avait fait de nombreuses rechutes, mais Steve étaient toujours à ses côtés quel que soit les attaques qu'il devait subir de son compagnon, qui pouvait se montrer très blessant quand le désespoir le tenait. Danny sourit quand il se souvint ou après une affaire sur la mort d'un enfant, il avait purement et simplement planté l'équipe pour aller se saouler sur la plage quand Steve était venu le rejoindre armé de nouvelle bouteilles, ils avaient fini par dormir à la belle étoile trop saoules pour retourner vers la maison. Un souvenir revint en mémoire, 2 mois auparavant, Steve avait invité son amant dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville et l'avait demandé en mariage en lui faisant une déclaration que Danny avait encore parfaitement en tête.

_« Je t'aime sans savoir m'arrêter de t'aimer, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. Je t'aime ainsi car je ne connais pas d'autres façon. Où tu n'existes pas, je n'existes pas non plus. _Me ferai tu l'immense honneur de m'épouser ? »

Et Danny avait dit oui, comme si il pouvait en être autrement. Ce souvenir lui rappela leurs projets communs, un centre d'accueil pour aider les parents confrontés au deuil d'un de leurs enfants, Steve y tenait particulièrement...

Le cellulaire de Danny le ramena à la réalité.

Allô ? Demanda t-il faiblement, sachant très bien ce que son interlocuteur allai lui dire

C'est l'heure Danny, répondit Kono, la voix pleins de larmes.

Fors de la résolution qu'il avait pris sur le trajet, Danny arriva le regard déterminé devant la chambre de Steve, il s'apprêta à y entré, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Vous pouvez me rendre un service ? Demanda t-il aux cousins.

Tous deux répondirent par l'affirmative, quasi sur de ce que Danny allai leur demander.

Ils faudra que vous vous occupiez de mener à bien notre projet d'accueil pour les parents, je ne pourrai plus vous aider non plus à présent.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Kono. Tu as décidé de partir ?

En quelques sortes, j'ai encore une promesse à tenir. J'ai promis à Steve que je lui ferai visité le New-Jersey, _la prochaine fois..., _dit -il avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son amant et d'en verrouiller l'accés.

Chin essaya de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens, mais il était déjà trop tard, Danny avait déjà retiré la perfusion du bras de Steve et la planta dans le sien, faisant passer le sang contaminé directement dans son sang. Danny s'installa correctement auprès de son amour pour son dernier voyage avant de lui déclaré

_Je t'aime sans savoir m'arrêter de t'aimer, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. __Je t'aime ainsi car je ne connais pas d'autres façon. Où tu n'existes pas, je n'existes pas non plus. _Attends moi mon amour, j'arrive...

Et pour la dernière fois tout se mit à tourner autour de lui...

Quelque part au dessus des nuages, une petite fille qui tenait la main d'un beau jeune homme brun sauta de joie quand un homme blond fit enfin son apparition, elle lui pris la main et les emmena tous les deux vers l'horizon.

- Tu m'as manqué Danno, déclarèrent en même temps Grâce et Steven


End file.
